


Of Legs, Skates & Spiders

by TheShipThatSailsItself



Series: The Legs and Love Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Lestrade, Cutesy, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Skates, Spiders, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipThatSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipThatSailsItself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves John. John doesn't realize it, but he loves Sherlock.<br/>Fluff and humor follows with a bit of Mystrade chucked in.<br/>Basically just some Johnlock fluffiness for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Legs, Skates & Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC Sherlock characters sadly.  
> Also, I am really bad at summaries.

“JAAAWWWN!”  
John sighed. Sherlock was whining again. He probably just wanted his pillow fluffed or some other stupid thing.  
“What do you want Sherlock?”  
“Come here John.”  
“Fine. Fine, I’ll come and fluff your stupid pillow” John muttered as he stomped into the living room.  
“I don’t need my pillow fluffed John, I just need to ask you some questions. Why would you think I am not capable of fluffing my own pillow anyway? Said Sherlock puzzled. John rolled his eyes. 

“No idea Sherlock, no idea.”  
Sherlock looked at John.  
“Sarcasm?”  
“Yes Sherlock.”  
“Oh…”  
“What was your question anyways?” John looked at him his brow crinkling slightly.  
“Well I was wondering-”  
“Yeah?”  
“How do you show emotions?” Sherlock cast his eyes downwards.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“How do you- oh never mind. I won’t bother you with it.” Sherlock stalked away and arranged his limbs in a knot upon the sofa.

John smirked and sat down next to him. “You like someone!” He exclaimed. “The Sherlock Holmes has feelings for another human being!”  
“No John it’s nothing like that. I don’t. Have. Feelings.” Sherlock huffed.  
“Yes, yes you do actually.” John laughed and stood up.  
He felt a twinge of some emotion, but brushed it off. He should be happy for his friend.

Sherlock stared at John. What was he thinking? Did he realize that the feeling were for him? Of course he didn’t. Might as well pretend this never happened.  
“Never mind John, don’t listen to Me.”  
“Sherlock don’t bullshit me. Tell me what you want to know.” John sat back down on the couch Sherlock was currently consuming with his presence.  
“No I don’t want to.” Sherlock rolled over being a child and sulking.  
“Sherlock stop being an idiot!” John who was now tangled in Sherlock’s spidery legs tried to get up, but failed of course. Nobody could escape a grumpy Sherlock he sighed mentally.

“Sherlock get off my legs” said John laughing as he imagined a Sherlock spider. It would probably catch you easily but be too bored and lazy to eat you and you and the Sherlock spider would just die of starvation and lack of sleep.  
Sherlock looked at John. His deductions weren’t making any sense. What the hell was he thinking about? John was looking at his tangled legs and laughing.  
“John, are my legs amusing in some manner?” Sherlock looked slightly hurt. 

“What? Oh no Sherlock I’m not laughing at you” said John still smiling. He tried again to push the big git off him but to no avail. How can legs even bend that way?  
“Sherlock what feelings are you talking about?”  
“None Jawn go away.” Sherlock’s voice was muffled by a pillow.  
“Sherlock you prat, tell me!”

John was not going to give up was he? Sherlock’s mind raced over all the possible things he could say. He could tell him it was Molly. No, defiantly not. He would be afraid that John may actually believe him.  
He could tell him it was an experiment. Yes, John could believe that.  
“An experiment, I want to know for a case.” Sherlock smiled, proud of his problem solving skills.

***

John looked up from his seat in the kitchen where he was sipping a cup of tea. It had taken him a good ten minutes to free himself from Sherlock’s legs. He was obviously deep in his mind palace. Probably making a new web.

“Are you telling me it took you fifteen minutes to come up with ‘It’s an experiment’? I knew you weren’t good at feelings Sherlock but this is worse than I thought.” John shook his head and laughed.

How dare John laugh at him, and how did he get over there so fast?  
“Don’t look so shocked” said John as he noticed the slightly surprised look. “I untangled myself when you were in your mind palace.”  
“Ohh…” Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin preparing to put a timer in all of his rooms.  
“No you don’t” said John walking over to the knot in the couch. 

“Tell me who you like and I will help you… get feelings I suppose.” John scratched his head awkwardly.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. His mind raced at what he could tell John. He could tell him the truth, but he didn’t want to ruin the best and only friendship he had. He could tell the truth but twist it slightly. Yes, that would work.  
He opened his eyes and looked around for John, who only a second ago was standing over him. He looked around. “John?”

***

John looked up from the kitchen table, again, his second cup of tea in hand. “You done yet?”

“How long has it been?” Sherlock sat up. John checked his watch.  
“About ten minutes.” He went and sat down next to Sherlock.  
“Look I know you aren’t good at feelings but can you just tell me, I can, explain it to you.” John blushed slightly. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation.  
Sherlock looked at John. He was serious now. He took a deep breath. 

“Ithinkilikesomeone,” he said quickly and not making eye contact. John stared at him. Sherlock stared back, and then got up in a huff.  
“I knew this was a stupid idea. Never speak of this again!” He stormed off to his room.

John smiled as he ran after Sherlock. He actually has human feelings. Wow. John hesitated when he reached the door.  
“Can I come in?” He placed his hand on the door knob.  
“No” came a muffled reply. John rolled his eyes and walked in. He sat on the bed next to the majestic heap of sulkiness.  
“Sherlock, I said I would help, why would you run off?”

Sherlock looked at John. Well at least he hadn’t figures out the whole story. He sighed.  
“I just want to know how you get them to like you back.”  
John blinked. 

“Well you could take them on a date I suppose. You do know what a date is right?”  
“Yes of course I do John. You take your stupid girlfriends on them in the hope that they will have se-”  
“Yep, I get it. You know what a date is.” John quickly replied.  
“Why don’t you take them to the cinemas?”  
“Dull.”  
“How about an ice-cream?”  
“Boring, I haven’t eaten ice-cream since I was ten. Mycroft told me it ‘freezes the brain’. Why would I want to put my brain at risk for food?” Sherlock scoffed.  
“You haven’t had ice-cream since you were ten?!” John looked at Sherlock incredulously.  
The Holmes men were a different breed altogether. 

“Okay, we are going to get ice-cream when we figure out where you can take your date, how about rollerblading?”  
“What?” Sherlock looked blankly at John.  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t been rollerblading!” John shook his head.  
“I probably deleted it.” Sherlock shrugged. 

“Right, we are going rollerblading right now and then getting ice-cream. Get your coat.” John stood up grabbing his jumper.  
Sherlock waited until John had walked away before getting up. He smiled as he grabbed his coat.

***

John and Sherlock stood on the edge of the ring. John already had his skates on.  
“Jaawn I don’t want to skate,” whined Sherlock. John just smiled then roughly manhandled him into a chair.  
Put them on and stop whining. You have to learn for your date. John looked out onto the ring. Sherlock always seemed so graceful on foot. Running around, jumping over buildings. He was probably going to be a natural.

“Owww…”  
Both men lay groaning on the ground.  
“Sherlock, do you really have to pull me down every time you fall?”  
“Yes John. It’s your fault these skates are so slippery.” Sherlock turned his head to look around. Why couldn’t the skates just work properly and stop him from falling over. The small children around him weren’t having much trouble. It was obviously the skates fault, and Johns for bringing him here.

“Sherlock? John?” said a voice overhead.  
“Greg?” John looked up and saw the Detective Inspector leaning over him.  
“What are you doing here?” Lestrade held out a hand.  
“Teaching Sherlock to skate, you?” Lestrade looked around guiltily.  
“I’m teachin mmybft to skate,” he mumbled.  
“Who?” John looked around. 

“Mycroft. I’m teachin him how to skate.” The D.I. blushed slightly.  
John grabbed Greg’s hand and hauled himself up. Not bothering to help Sherlock who was still on the floor sulking in a heap.  
“You and Mycroft?” John looked at Lestrade slightly unbelieving. 

“Yes John,” came a whiny voice from the ground. “They have been together for a few months now. The signs are obvious, haven’t you noticed how I don’t look at you dear friend anymore?” Sherlock spat the words out like they were poisonous.  
“Dr. Watson, Brother dear. What a... pleasant surprise,” said a smooth voice from behind John. 

Sherlock let out a long groan from the floor. 

“Mycroft.” John nodded.  
Sherlock finally got up and eyed his brother and Lestrade. Why did they have to be here and ruin his time with John? He caught his brother’s eye and scowled.  
John and Lestrade stood awkwardly in the middle of the ring. The Holmes brothers were currently having a silent death stare off. 

“Soo…” Lestrade pulled at his collar. “Why are you teaching Sherlock how to skate?”  
“Well it’s a funny story actually.” John rolled closer so they could hear well. “Sherlock likes somebody and wants to take them on a date. He wouldn’t tell me who, but I suggested skating and it turns out he’s never been!”

John still couldn’t figure out who it was. He ticked people off in his head.  
Lestrade? No, defiantly not.  
Irene? No, she was gone. Plus she liked women.  
Molly? Maybe, but probably not. Sherlock knew she liked him and had never acted on it.  
So out of all the people he is “Friends” with that just leaves… Me?  
John jolted out of his thinking. Lestrade was looking at him with an ‘are you seriously that slow’ look.  
Lestrade shook his head. Of course John wouldn’t realize how much he and Sherlock were into each other, the ‘hidden’ looks and John unconscious praises, the way Sherlock made an effort to do things for him. 

Then they were both shocked out of their thinking when they heard a shout.

“Get off me you-”  
“ARGHHH”  
“I have a tazer you know!”  
“Well I have a gun!”  
“Sherlock, you don’t have a gun.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Doesn’t matter, I’ll just strangle you!”

John and Lestrade ran over to the two men sprawled on the ground apparently trying to strangle one another.  
“What happened?!” John didn’t know if he should laugh or not.  
“Well Sherlock here.” Mycroft death stared his brother. “Attempted to skate on one leg and rammed into me.”  
“Sherlock, you can even skate one two legs yet.” John rolled his eyes. 

“It was Mycroft’s fault as well!” Sherlock argued. “It was a dare! He was going to have to do it as well!”

Now it was Lestrade’s turn to roll his eyes. “You can’t skate either My.”  
The two Holmes tried to storm off to sulk but sadly fell. John and Lestrade rolled their eyes in synchrony and smoothly skated out onto the ring to let them fight it out.

***

“Why do you have to be so annoying Mycroft?”  
“I could say the same Brother.”  
They finally untangled themselves and crawled onto a bench. It took few moments of silently watching John and Greg effortlessly glide around before Mycroft spoke.

“Does John know?”  
“No.”  
“It is John isn’t it?”  
“Yes of course it is, don’t be dull.”  
“I know, I just wanted to make sure.”  
“No, you just wanted to torture me.” 

Mycroft chuckled softly. His brother, in all his genius, could be incredibly thick. John was obviously in love with Sherlock, whether it be conscious or subconscious, everybody could see it. He looked out onto the ring watching John and Gregory again. Greg was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He smiled. The more time he spent with him, the happier he became. 

Sherlock looked out onto the ring again. But all his attention was on John.  
His John.  
His world.  
His only true friend.  
John’s facial features changed as he laughed at something Lestrade was saying. He wanted to make John smile like that every day. Even if it meant eating, or watching crap telly or even sleeping, Sherlock would do it. As long as John was happy, he was happy.

***

John laughed when Lestrade described how Mycroft asked him out. It sounded a lot like kidnapping to him but Lestrade thought it was romantic or something, probably because he was a D.I though.  
“John.” Lestrade was now serious. “Who do you think Sherlock likes?”  
“I don’t know.” John blushed when he remembered his earlier thoughts.  
Lestrade had made up his mind. Why couldn’t these two just get together already? It’s not like anyone will be too shocked when they find out.  
“John, buddy. This is for ya own good. Sherlock likes you.” Lestrade looked straight into John’s eyes. 

“What?” John looked down at his skates then back up fast.

“You heard me.” Lestrade had turned is BAMF settings on. “Sherlock likes you, and you like Sherlock for that matter.”

“I’m not gay! I’ve had girlfriends. I’ve never really like men!” John was blushing head to toe.  
“Well Sherlocks not most men is he.” Lestrade shrugged. Both he and John agreed on this.  
“B-but how…” John stuttered, and then broke down.  
“Oh my god.”

“I’m in love with Sherlock Holmes” John whispered.

Lestrade jumped with joy. He shouldn’t have because he was wearing skates and that wasn’t the smartest thing to do. But he didn’t care, because John had finally gotten it.  
This happiness resulted in both Lestrade and John lying on the ground groaning and laughing at the same time.  
“I’ve been an idiot haven’t I?” John rubbed his neck.  
“Yes, yes you have”. Lestrade smiled.

Mycroft and Sherlock saw John and Lestrade on the ground. They, of course, decided it was a good idea to ‘save’ them. Neither of them knew how to skate or how to actually save them is they succeeded in actually getting to them. So they ended up crawling awkwardly along the ground, trying to look dignified as children glided by.  
“John are you alright?” Sherlock lent upside down over Johns face when he finally got to the middle.

John looked up into his piercing blue eyes and for a moment, in their whirlwind lives, time stood still.  
Then John reached his hand up around Sherlock’s neck, pulled him down and kissed him.

Sherlocks mind went blank (a first). Only a second ago he was pulling a face at a small child who was managing to stay upright and now John was kissing him. On the floor, in the middle of the skating ring which he so despised, with his brother and Lestrade watching. But it didn’t matter, because it was John. He melted into his touch.  
Sherlock felt something inside him he had never felt before. Emotions? Ergh, yes probably. He would have to categorize them all later, but for now he focused on John.

Speaking of the moment, a slow clap started by Mycroft brought them out of it.  
John blushed red and sat upright.  
“Sherlock, I, umm-” Sherlock cut John off.  
“Goodbye Lestrade, goodbye Brother.” He treated them both to a slight death stare but he was still smiling.” John and I are off to get ice-cream?” Sherlock looked at John, slightly unsure.

John smiled.

“Of course Sherlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys all enjoyed it!  
> I wrote it on a whim at 2 in the morning while on holidays.  
> There is a sequel which hasn't been finished yet if you guys would like it.  
> Don't be too harsh on me!! Kudos are cherished and put on my highest shelf.  
> Xoxo ~ TheShipThatSailsItself


End file.
